Healing
by MagicInTheMusic
Summary: After Night's Child this is Hunter's long rode to healing. Lots of Hunter\Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

Morgan smiled as she was eating her bowl of soup. It was three days past since the dark wave and she was now eating dinner with Hunter and Moira. She was home finally, no more dark wave! It was one of the happiest moments in her life. "What's up with the smiling, Mum?" Moira laughed at her.

"Oh, just happy. No, extremely happy," she amended, then laughed with her daughter. Even Hunter cracked a smile through his chapped lips and she gave him a smile.

They finished dinner and Morgan and Moira got up and did the dishes, also taking care of anything left out. Hunter walked slowly to the guest bedroom and she guessed that he went immediately asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" Moira asked her mother as they put away the last of the dishes.

Morgan looked at her hopefully, "I think so, at least physically, I'm not sure about emotionally."

Moira nodded, satisfied with the answer. They sat on the couch together for a moment before it was time for Moira to go to bed, she had school in the morning. "Night Mum," she called.

"Night," Morgan said, heading to her room. She changed into her night clothes and brushed her hair and teeth. She touched her piece of Morganite she had found last week carefully before closing her eyes and falling into blissful sleep.

She was startled awake at about 1am to muffled screaming. She got up and opened her closed bedroom door. She walked down the hall stopping first at Moira's bedroom. She pressed her ear lightly to the bedroom door and listened. Nope, she determined, not from there. She cautiously walked farther down the hallway to the guest bedroom where Hunter slept. She carefully pressed her ear to the door and sure enough she heard the muffled scream again.

She opened the door and looked inside. Hunter was still sleeping, but he was dreaming. More like having a nightmare, Morgan thought. She walked over to the bed and tried to shake him awake. He wouldn't wake. He pushed him with more force, though she hated to do it. He was so fragile it seemed. His eyes jolted awake. "Hey," she said gently.

He looked around seeming to realize it was not morning yet, "Did I...wake you? I'm sorry," he said slowly in his rattly voice, pausing every so often to think of a word.

"It's fine. You were having a nightmare, I could tell. You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head in frustration, "I don't remember it, only that it was terrible."

Morgan nodded in understanding, "Hold on," she said running off to her circle room and grabbed a stone than ran quietly back. She held it out to him, "It's Ruby, it'll keep away your nightmares if you put it under your pillow for tonight."

He took the stone carefully out of her hand and put it under his pillow.

"I'm glad you're here," she said self-consciously.

He touched this tips of her fingers with his and smiled a bit, "Me too."

She carefully wrapped one hand around his neck and hugged him lightly, she had missed him so much during those sixteen years. She pulled away, "Night Hunter."

"Night," he told he and she shut his door again quietly.

MORNING

She smiled, handing Moira her bag as she started walking out the door. "See you after your classes," she said.

"I'll talk to you when I get home, Mum," she said smiling then walked out into the sunny day.

Morgan went back into the kitchen and got her regular breakfast of poptarts and Diet Coke. She popped the can open and took a deep drink of it. Ah, she thought in relief.

"I've missed that," she jumped as she heard Hunter's slow, rattly voice.

She put the pop down on the counter, "Morning." He smiled, it pulled the skin on his cheeks tighter, making him look even thinner than before. "Want some toast?"

He nodded and she set to making some. He came up and stood next to her.

"So I was thinking," she said, "that we might want to do something about that gash on your head. It looks a bit infected."

"How?" He croaked.

"Well I'm really good at healing lately, it would only take me a minute," she explained, lightly buttering the toast that had just popped up.

"When?"

"How about after your done eating?"

He nodded and she handed him the toast on a small plate and she set to eating her poptart.

After they were done Morgan led Hunter to her private circle room. They sat down on the floor. "Close your eyes," she whispered to him and he did. She carefully put her hands on the gash in his forehead and channeled white, healing energy into her fingers. She felt the skin start to knit back together under her fingers. She moved from his face down to his arms and continued to channel the white energy. She finally ended with his hands, taking them in hers.

She ran her fingers lightly over his knuckles, healing the cut that was on each side. She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. "All done," she said, then recited a simple energy restoring chant in her mind. It was quick.

"Thanks," he said, touching his forehead where the gash used to be. She didn't heal any of the bruises or the minor cuts, just the major ones.

She nodded and led him out of the room. They sat down on the couch for a moment before Morgan spoke. "I have to run down to Katrina's from a minute. She said she had something to give to me and said to come get it as soon as possible. Do you want to come with me? It should only take a minute or so."

He nodded, "Sure," he said in his voice that sounded like metal scraping on concrete.

"Okay, I have to get changed," she laughed looking down at her pajamas that she was still wearing, "you do too."

She went back into her bedroom and changed into dark jeans and a shirt. "Ready?" She asked as he came out of the guest bedroom.

He nodded, "Let's go."

Katrina's house was close by so they walked outside together. After a short period of their feet hitting the road, Hunter hesitantly threaded his fingers through hers and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled to herself then they were finally at Katrina's. She knocked on her door.

Katrina opened the door, he eyes grave. "Thanks you for coming Morgan," she said, completely ignoring Hunter.

Morgan gave a tug on Hunter's hand, leading him inside with her because it was obvious he felt uncomfortable. "What did you want me to see, Katrina?" Morgan asked her, Katrina was leading her into the living room.

She looked guardedly at Hunter, "He needs to go," she told Morgan sternly.

Morgan looked to Hunter sympathetically, "He can hear what you have to say," she told Katrina with an underlying threat in her voice.

She hesitated before answering and looked at Hunter with disgust, "Either _he_ stays here and we go in there, or you don't get to see what I know."

The was so weird. Morgan didn't know what was going to happen.

**So what do you think? This is like a Pilot Chapter so if I get enough reviews I'll continue this. Please REVIEW, I LOVE YA'LLLL! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I haven't had computer access in a long time.**

Recognizing her stare Hunter was trying to back away from embarrassment. Morgan turned her back on Katrina and faced Hunter. She touched the side of his gaunt cheek with her hand. "Don't listen to her," she whispered to low for Katrina to hear, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are, trust me. I'd keep trying to let her let you come back there, but Katrina's a stubborn woman. She won't back down no matter how silly this is." She continued to whispered, "I'll be back in a few moments," she explained. He nodded, but she saw a hurt look in his eyes. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his hallow cheek lightly.

He went over and sat on the couch while Morgan followed Katrina to her circle room.

"Now what, Katrina?" She said in a slight annoyed voice.

Katrina said nothing, but tossed her a piece of paper. Morgan opened it and read it.

_Dear Pitiful Morgan,_

_I have your precious Hunter's magick in my house. You want it? Well if you don't get it, I promise you that the nightmares that Hunter experiences will get worse, also, he will never get better._

_Your Friend,_

_Kyle MacEwan_

"Shit," Morgan mumbled, surprised at her use of the word.

"Now, I suggest you find him and do whatever it is you do," Katrina said. "And take your bony little friend with you."

Morgan was shocked, Katrina was never like this. Sooner than she realized her hand was pulled back and she had slapped Katrina across the face. She stormed out of the circle room.

Hunter rose as soon as he saw Morgan coming, "What?" He stared to say, but Morgan just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house. She continued with a stony look on her face, refusing to say a word. Hunter tried once more, "What happened?"  
>Morgan was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I slapped her...I slapped Katrina. She said something that really upset me, so I slapped her."<p>

"What did she say?" Hunter whispered.

Morgan hesitated to answer.

"It's alright, you can tell me," he urged.

"She said, 'take your bony little friend with you' so I slapped her across the face."

All was quiet for a little while. Then Hunter's hand slipped out of Morgan's, purposely, then she heard running. She turned around just in time to see Hunter fall face first into the sharp rocks on the side of the road. Morgan was shocked he could even run that far, he was really weak. She ran over to where he had fallen into the rocks and slid down beside him. He was still face first on the ground.

"Hey," she said gently, "what was that about." She put her arms around him and helped him up. She stayed sitting with him on the ground. He had a few scratched on his face that were bleeding a bit and she looked at his hands. They were also scratched and blood welling to the surface.

He turned his head away from her, "Go, go, away Morgan," he whispered.

She scooted closer despite what he had said, "What's wrong?" She asked softly. She pulled his face back to look at her. She brushed away most of the dirt the could.

"I'm disgust, you should have just left me on that island, Morgan. At least you wouldn't have to deal with looking at me," his voice was broken.

She shook her head, "Shut up, Hunter," she whispered. An idea popped into her head. "Look here," she pointed to a spot on the ground then chanted a spell in her mind. It would let a picture appear on the ground.

Hunter looked, "Huh?" He said. It was him, when she found him. How much love and joy she felt at finally having him back, and alive. The spell she used could let him feel her emotions at that scene too. That she didn't care about his appearance, that when she saw him she didn't see his gaunt appearance, just her soul mate. That she thought it couldn't be real, just because he was standing right in front of her. That she loved him.

"I love you, Hunter. Do you want to know why?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him to her lightly, not caring that she could feel his ribs poking into her side. She pulled back, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," she said helping him stand up. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him along with her back to her house. She opened the door and led him inside to the bathroom. She sat him up on the counter and wetted down a washcloth. She washed the dirt and blood from his face. Then she turned over his hands and ran the cloth over them. She put the cloth in the laundry and then led Hunter out into the living room.

Moria came home a few hour later. She took off her shoes by the door and looked straight to Hunter. "Do I even want to know what happened?" She asked.

Morgan answered, "We walked down to your Grandma's house and Hunter fell on the way back."

Moria nodded, then went off to do her homework.

"So, I found out where your magick is, but I would have to go to the United States to get it," she said slowly.

"Don't you mean us?" Hunter asked.

Morgan shook her head, "No, just me. I need you to watch Moria, please."

He sighed, "I guess I'll only hold you back."

She laughed surprising him, "Didn't we just go through this. You make me show you that picture again and I'll sure be exhausted." She smiled.

He lifted his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll stay and watched Moria, but she might not like it."

Morgan sighed, "She'll deal. I'll go tell her." Morgan went to go tell Moria who freaked a bit, but was mostly fine with it.

The trip would take about a week or two Morgan assumed. She bought the tickets and rented a hotel room. She packed her bag, wanting to leave as soon as possible. She slung it over her shoulder and then dropped it by her door. "Moria! I'm leaving!" Morgan shouted from the door.

Moria came out of her bedroom and hugged her mom goodbye. "See you soon," she said.

"Be back in two weeks," Morgan told her, disappointed that Hunter wasn't coming out of the guest bedroom to say goodbye. She shrugged her shoulders and slung the bag back over her shoulder then opened the door. She shut it behind her and made her way to her car. "Oh!" She said almost dropping the bag from her shoulder as Hunter rounded the corner, a smile on his cracked lips.

"Hullo there," he said, his English accent more pronounced than lately.

"Hey," she said casually.

He smiled, "Thought I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know," Morgan said.

"Well, I could never do that. I thought you knew me better, Morgan?" He came over and hugged her tight, "I'll see you when you come back. You will be careful."

"Of course," Morgan said against his chest, keeping her arms firmly around his waist. She gave him once last squeeze before pulling away. "I'll see you when I come back. It's only two weeks, but it feels like forever, and I just got you back."

"I know, I miss you already."

She stepped reluctantly away from him and he opened her car door for her. He lounged lazily on the car door, and it almost felt normal. She smiled at him as he shut the door when she turned on the car. She waved at him as she pulled out. She saw him go lazily back into the house as she pulled away from the house. She felt an emptiness as she drove down the road.

Morgan settled into her hotel late at night and laid down to sleep.

She woke to a call from her daughter, Moira. "Yes?" She mumbled groggily. It was 2am.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I'm outside Hunter's bedroom and he's screaming," she sounded scared.

"It's okay sweetie. Just, open the door and wake him up. Then give him the phone."

"Okay," she said nervously. I heard the door creak open, then I heard the screaming. Then the gasp as she woke him up and handed him the phone wordlessly. I'm sure she left after that.

"Who is this?" Asked a gravely voice that was Hunter's.

"Hunter it's Morgan. You were screaming again and woke Moira up."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave," he hesitated.

"No, no, no, no, and no. You are not leaving . I just got you back and I'll be back soon to do something about the nightmares. Now you have no choice, but to tell me what it was about."

He hesitated before answering. "Fine. This is going to sound cheesy, but it was about you. You left me for Cal. I'm sorry, I know it obviously won't happen, but every time it does I scream," he sounded as if he felt like crying.

"Oh honey. It'll be okay. Go into to my bedroom and go into the bottom drawer of my dress, okay?"

"Yea," he didn't speak for a minute. "Okay, what am I looking at. There's nothing in here."

"Feel around, there's a compartment."

"Huh...oh wait...Morgan, what are these," he whispered.

I knew exactly what he would be seeing, dozens of pictures of him. When we were dating before this I took a bunch of photos of him when he wasn't looking. Especially when he was smiling. Sure there were pictures of us both in there, but more of just him.

"You...took these?" He murmured in awe.

"Yes, look towards the bottom."

He did I guessed and took in a sharp breath. "Morgan."

"Even when I was with Cal I took these," I explained. The pictured I guessed he was looking at was right after out mind meld thing after I learned her wasn't dead.

"Okay, I'll go and let you go back to," I heard a scream and the phone was dropped.

"Hunter? Hunter!" I screamed into the phone. Shit, shit, shit.

Then I heard laughter, slow and evil.

**Tell me what you think...Please Review! LOVE YA'LL:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

_So, hey guys! It's _**magicinthemusic **_here! I know you've missed me and my story and I apologize profusely for not updating! I had such a bad writers block and didn't know what to write next._

_Well, you know you love me so don't be too mad. _

_I hope you love my new chapter of Healing and continue to make me so very happy at all of the encouraging reviews. Remember: Morgan and Hunter FOREVER!_

Morgan POV

"Who in the hell is this!" I screamed into the phone, fully angered and ready to shoot witch fire at something. The laughing came again, and I realized it was female. "Katrina?"

"Oh Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. How you didn't realize that I had taken over Katrina's body was just pitiful, you that _all powerful_ witch, was fooled by me! The insignificant brother of Iona, I'm disappointed in you."

"Kyle! How? Why are you doing this? Leave Hunter out of this!" I screamed at him\her. Katrina was supposed to be very powerful, how in the world was Kyle able to take over her whole body?

"Iona planned for this, you know. She had it planned that if she died, all of her power would be transferred to me. Now it is me that you shall fear! Isn't it obvious, you killed my sister and stripped my father of his magick, I want you to suffer like Iona, my mother, and I have always suffered. You have no idea what we have gone through just to keep our family intact! You have no idea the things we have done!" He seemed to be talking only to himself now, but then I heard him talking to someone else, "Shut up you little insignificant boy!" Then a whimper.

I gasped, "Keep your hands off of him!" I screamed, "He's hurt enough as it is, Iona has punished us enough! Leave him alone!"

"Poor little Morgan, how I can't believe that you actually thought that I had Hunter's magick. You of all people, now, how about I make you a deal, you meet me here and maybe I will think about exchanging Hunter's life for something a little more promising. You have twenty four hours to make it back here before I slit his throat and video him bleeding out onto the ground." The call ended and I was left sobbing on the floor.

I finally stopped my shaking and wiped my eyes. Okay Morgan, I said to myself, no time for that, pack your bags and go. I took a deep and shoved my clothes into a pack and then pulled out my _smart phone_ and booked a flight to Scotland that was leaving in one hour. Just enough time to get to the airport.

I bit my fingernails down to stubs until the door of the plane opened and we were able to get off. I jumped into my car that was in the airport parking lot and drove extremely fast to my home.

When I arrived I opened the door slowly and was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Hunter and Miora were bound and gagged on the floor. Miora's eyes were wet with tears and I felt a strange energy coming from her. My eyes widened and I felt a deep anger and rage well up inside me. My daughter, my only, precious daughter had been raped. "Kyle, you bastard! Where in Goddess's name are you!" I screamed and I saw Hunter flinch at the raw rage in my voice.

"Ah Morgan," Kyle MacEwan emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands, "so nice of you to join us. I was just finished having some fun with your lovely daughter here."

"You bastard!" I screamed at him and threw a ball of flaming purple witch fire at him.

I saw his eyes widen at the color. My eyes did the same as I registered what just happened. Only the most powerful witches in the world were able to send out purple witch fire. Only one had been recorded in the histories and it had been over five thousand years ago. Kyle was unable to deflect all of it and was knocked flat on his back. I pressed my advantage and started muttering in ancient English.

"Grazas polo meu amor por estes que están aquí. Vostede non será aquí de novo. Deixe agora ou ser queimado pola miña rabia." I started moving forward slowly while saying my chant. It was forcing him to leave my home. My love for both Hunter and Miora was strong that his desire for hate and he would burn if he entered again. He stared at me in shock and fear and finaly ran out of my home. I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to Hunter and Miora.

Miora was still crying and shaking so I undid the bind around her hands and feet first. I took the gag out of her mouth and hugged her to my chest. "It's okay, he's gone," I murmured and then pulled her back and wiped her tears. I kissed her forehead and then moved on to Hunter. I quickly and efficiently undid his bindings and let him remove the gap around his mouth. He was also shaking and I could see that a long gash lined his throat as if Kyle was tempted to slash his throat sooner than expected. I pulled both Hunter and Miora into my arms and squeezed tightly. "I love you both so much. It's okay, he's gone, it'll be okay," I murmured it over and over until I finally pulled away from them. I looked to Hunter first, "I'm going to take Miora to her room. I'll come find you in a minute," I explained. Then I helped Miora who was still sniffling stand up. I took her to her room and helped her into some night clothes and put her into her bed.

"H-He tied my hands together an-and I couldn't stop him. I-It was gross, I could f-feel him inside of me. He wouldn't s-stop. I can still feel him," she sobbed while describing what the Bastard did to her.

I stroked her hair, "We'll do some cleansing rituals tomorrow to help, it'll be okay." I kissed her forehead and drew a sleep sigil on her forehead and watched as her eyes drifted close.

I next made my way to find Hunter still sitting on the ground in shock. I sat next to him on the floor and took his hand in mine and threaded out fingers together. "How is she?" Hunter whispered, unable to look at me still.

"Shaken up and scared, but she'll be okay after she gets some sleep and we some cleansing rituals tomorrow," I told him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "How are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then I watched as his resolve broke inside of him and tears began flowing freely down his face. "He grabbed her and took her. I-I couldn't stop him; I heard the screams and I c-couldn't do anything. I'm s-so sorry, Morgan, I'm so s-sorry," his whole body shook as he cried. I pulled my head off his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. I stroked his back and rocked from side to side, "It's okay, it'll be okay. We're all fine," I whispered reassuring words and his tears wet my tee shirt.

After a while I wrapped my arms around his waist and helped him to his bedroom. I laid down with him on the bed and drew the sleep sigil on his forehead, too.

"Wait," he said, before his eyes closed. He leaned in close to me and pressed his lips lightly to mine. My response was immediate, and then I pushed him back onto the bed with a smile on his lips. He fell asleep quicker than ever before and I kissed his forehead before pressing my fingers to the cut and sending healing energy to it. I feel asleep next him with a smile on my lips despite the pain all around me.

xXx

In the morning I prepared the circle room to doing some cleansing rituals on Miora. I had her dress in a white shift with stones for purity decorating her. She laid on the floor and I drew a chalk circle around her. I sprinkled water on her, then waved an incense stick around her, rubbed salt on her forehead, and lit a white candle by her. "Goddess," I lifted my hands above my daughter, "I hold your daughter before you. She had been wrongly taken of her purity. We know that in your hands the join of a woman and man is a sacred act, but this act was not done with a willing partner. She was forced to give up her purity and was hurt physically and emotionally in doing so. We ask that you heal her mind, soul, and give her peace of mind, we ask that you, when the time comes, help her along in the sacred joining. We ask that you ease her spirit and take with you the vial act that was forced upon her." I sprinkled white rose petals and fresh spring water around and on Miora. I saw her visibly relax as the Goddess helped take away her hurt. "Goddess, I close this circle with the knowledge that you are with us," going around I erased the circle and blew out the white candle.

Miora looked up at me as she stood up and exited the circle, "I feel better," she said in a small voice.

I nodded, "I was hoping you would. Now come one, let's go find some breakfast." I led her into the kitchen and started cutting up fruit and mixing up pancake batter.

Flipping the last pancake and putting them on the table, I noticed Hunter hadn't woken up yet. Hoping nothing was wrong, I set Miora a place setting and went to go to his bedroom. I knock on the door but received no answer. Shouldering the door open, I found him snoring with his hair askew and arms in awkward positions. "Hunter," I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, "breakfast is ready."

His eyes fluttered opened so I could see the shocking green. He smiled as he saw my face, he looked better than he had last night. "Morning, love," he whispered in his English accent, easily slipping back into his use of 'love' for me. His eyes widened and I could see him wondering if it was too soon to start using it. I smiled kissed his cheek, reassuring him that it was okay. He relaxed and sat up, running a hand threw his already messy hair. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," I told him and, out of pure giddiness, leaned down and kissed his lips. We slipped back into our old pattern like it had been only yesterday. An urgency underlined the kiss.

**So that was part 1 because I have to log off for now…..hope you all like it and I hope you review because it's been so long.**

**~magicinthemusic**


	4. Chapter 4

_So here's Part 2, sorry I didn't upload the whole thing, but I had to go to sleep. Finals are coming up and I have been staying up really late to study, but I was just SO TIRED last night that I had to quit. Sorry! Well I hope you enjoy Healing Chapter 3 Part 2:_

Morgan POV

"I can hear you in there!" I heard Miora scream from the kitchen. I giggled and pulled away from Hunter who was blushing a bit. His pale skin couldn't hide even the slightest embarrassment.

"Maybe we should close the door next time," I suggested while still smiling like an idiot.

Hunter nodded, "We may have to take that under consideration unless we want to scar her for life." I smiled and swatted his arm. His fingers intertwined with mine and we walked out to the dining room table together. The pancakes tasted fantastic.

Miora looked to me as she took a second helping, "Hey mum, can I go hang out with Ian today?" She wondered while dousing her pancakes with syrup.

I nodded, "That's fine, but I want you back by four so we can prep for the meeting with the coven. We have cookies and cider to make." She nodded and went to take care of her dishes and get ready for her 'date'. I smiled at her giddiness, glad that the Goddess had taken away some of her pain.

I finished my pancakes and grabbed my dishes and took them to the sink. Hunter brought his and the others on the table. I filled the sink with water and set to scrubbing. Miora waved goodbye to me as she left the house with Ian who was waiting by the door in a winter coat. I noticed then that it was snowing; first one of the year. Smiling, I set to drying while Hunter stood next to me with his hand placed tentively on my waist. It felt good; right.

I finished putting the dishes away and check the fridge and then started a shopping list.

I stuffed it in my pocket when I finished and looked to Hunter. "You want to come?" I smiled.

He nodded, "Just let me get changed," he said, looking down at his pajama bottoms and white tee shirt. I nodded and went to my bedroom. I fished a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored long sleeve shirt out of my closet and then headed to the bathroom. A pearl necklace from Colm went over my neck and I touched it thoughtfully. Then I combed through my hair and put some makeup on.

Finished, I grabbed my purse and met Hunter downstairs and went to my car. I revved the engine and blasted the heat into the freezing cold interior.

On the way down to the store I noticed that Hunter couldn't sit still. His fingers were threading and unthreading themselves and his foot wouldn't quit shaking. I frowned and glanced his way, "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded, but I could see his lips were in a tight line, "Fine."

"You know you can talk to me," I pressed, not willing to give up the subject that quickly.

He nodded, "I know. It's nothing." I shrugged, realizing he wasn't going to say anymore.

Parking the car in the snowy lot was a bit difficult, but I managed to slide into a space and turn off the car. I walked through the frigid air into the store with Hunter by my side. We found everything I needed and finally I was able to pay at the register and we headed back home. I noticed he was still very jumpy and shaky and hoped that he was okay.

xXx

"Shit!" I yelped as the hot water scalded my hand. I jumped back and went to the sink and ran my burning hand under the ice cold water.

"What happened?" Miora asked me, turning from her pan of corn syrup and sugar, which was making hard candy, to see what had happened.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just me being stupid. I splashed hot water from the pot onto my hand."

"Really, mum. We need to ban you from the kitchen," she joked and it ended up with me tapping her on the head with a wooden spoon. She laughed and swatted me away. Then she looked around in confusion, "Where's Hunter at? I haven't seen him since I've been home and it's been almost two hours."

I sighed, "We went shopping and as soon as we got home he went off to his room and shut the door."

"Oh," she said quietly and returned to her work. I sensed her slight discomfort and wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"He'll be okay," I said and kissed the top of her head. She nodded and then turned on the radio. I smiled and finished up the rest of my baking.

xXx

"Okay enough is enough," I said to myself as I realized Hunter had been in his room for three hours without a single explanation. I saw Miora look at me and she nodded her head slightly; agreeing with me.

I pulled myself from the couch and walked down the hallway and stood outside Hunter's door for a moment. I knocked once and received no answer, I knocked again and there still wasn't an answer. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Hunter!" I yelled and tried opening the door once more. I sighed and kicked the door down. I gasped at the bloody mess in front of me.

_Sooooo….how was part 2?_

_Love you guys,,,, tell moi what you think please_


End file.
